Overrated - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine reflect on an important time, a meaningful gift, and the first time they missed dinner.


_We are all so happy with the incredible feedback on our work, thank you all! #REALMcRollers ROCK! _

_Thanks Sammy & Ilna for all your awesomeness, every single day! Carlton is dancing again! And Sammy, thanks for the edits on this one, partner. _

_._

**Overrated  
**.**  
McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Beach - 6:00 p.m.**

"Hey!" Steve called as he entered the house and tossed his keys on the table. "Cath?!"

When he got no answer, he walked to the lanai and cast a glance towards the water. Just as he'd expected, Catherine was dodging in and out of the gentle waves with Cammie. The dog was leaping joyfully as they played with a rope toy in the surf.

Steve said nothing for a full minute. He just leaned against the door, watched Catherine's lithe form, and smiled at her happy laughter floating above the sounds of the surf. Until Cammie sensed his presence, froze and started for the house.

"Cammie?" Catherine asked. "Is Steve home?" He raised a hand to her as she gathered up the rope toy and oversized tennis ball and began to follow the large pup over the sand to the house.

When Catherine reached the lanai, Steve was kneeling to pet the dog. He stood to kiss her. "Hi." He grinned. "Salty."

"Yeah, as soon as the rain stopped I let her run in the water." Catherine grabbed a towel off one of the Adirondack chairs. "She _talked_ me into a game of catch. She was really bored and I couldn't let her out earlier in that storm. Take down go okay?"

"Yeah. Caught the supplier. Danny was pissed. Ruined his clothes tackling him on the wet sand." He laughed; and as Catherine's laughter joined his, Steve's arms wound around her.

She took in Steve's wet clothes and hair. "Got caught in it, huh?"

He nodded, "So I can do this," He pulled her close and kissed her. "And not worry about getting my clothes wet." When they broke for air he asked "How was court?"

Catherine smiled. "Twenty five years, no parole."

"That's great, Cath. That was your bust and your testimony." He said. "Nice work."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Grace called. She wanted to interview me about the Academy. For a social studies project."

"That's terrific." Steve said sincerely.

"I answered a bunch of questions. What was the best and worst thing about Annapolis; what was my major? She was horrified at summer liberty being three weeks long, by the way."

Steve laughed. "I'm going to shower. Wanna order in?"

"Sure." She turned to the dog who was following Steve inside. "Cammie, wait." When Cammie stopped, Catherine took her towel and began to dry her fur.

Steve continued inside with a smile to the sound of Catherine saying "Let's get you dry. Okay, Sweetie?"

/

**Bedroom  
6:20 p.m.**

Catherine came upstairs to find Steve standing stock still, focusing on something in his hand. He'd showered and was wearing shorts, but hadn't finished dressing and seemed a million miles away. She approached him slowly, said softly, "Penny for your thoughts?" and slid a hand up his back to rest on his shoulder.

He turned and gave her a half smile. "Just thinking."

When Catherine leaned forward to see the object in his hand she caught his eyes. "About your grandfather?" Her hand made small circles on his back.

"Uh, no. About your graduation, actually." He held up the small leather bound book that normally sat atop Catherine's dresser and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I started looking through it when Grace asked about my favorite graduation memory." Catherine nodded at the book and watched Steve's eyes soften. "You know how I told you then I shouldn't accept it?"

Steve nodded.

"I was hoping you wouldn't change your mind and agree with me." She took the book when Steve held it out to her.

"Never. I wanted you to have it then, I'm honored you display it." He turned and kissed her temple, wrapping an arm around her. "There's no one else I'd want to have it. No one who would appreciate what it meant to me ... what it _still_ means that you've kept it all these years."

"_Kept_ it …?" Catherine's face displayed her disbelief. "Steve, that book meant more to _me_ than any gift I've ever received. I was _so_ happy you wanted me to have it, considered me worthy of a family heirloom." She shook her head. "I told you I'd treasure it. You know I do." She kissed him softly, and as she returned the book to the plexi-glass holder where it normally resided, Catherine thought back to the day she'd received it.

_/_

_/_

_**May 24, 2000**_

_**US Naval Academy - Annapolis, MD  
4:30 p.m.**_

"Thanks again, Mom, Dad." Catherine hugged her parents, holding on for just a second longer than usual. The day had been a happy, emotional one. The pride in her father's eyes when she'd saluted him as a brand-new Ensign in the Unites States Navy was something Catherine would hold in her heart forever.

The night before, they'd had a celebratory dinner, just the three of them. And that morning, a few other family members who were able to make it, including her beloved Grandma Ang, had taken Catherine to a wonderful brunch, complete with photos and presents, before attending her graduation and Commissioning. Just her parents and grandmother remained and were lingering a bit over their goodbyes.

"I'm so sorry we can't stay another night, but your dad wasn't able to extend his leave past these four days." Her mom said, not breaking the hug she had on her only child.

During the Class of 2000 Commissioning Week, Catherine had received the Political Science Award for her accomplishments and the family enjoyed many of the Commissioning Week activities leading up to the Graduation and Commissioning Ceremonies, but her dad was due back on duty the next morning.

"Don't be silly, Mom. It's been a wonderful time. And you surprised me with Grandma Ang being here." Catherine enveloped her grandmother in an embrace. "I love you _so_ much. Thanks again, Grandma."

"Don't be silly, Sweetheart, wild horses couldn't keep me from seeing my girl graduate. And with high honors, too." Grandma Ang beamed and her fingers brushed over Catherine's shoulder boards. "We're all so very proud of you."

Catherine nodded, too choked up to speak.

"We have to go, Darling," Elizabeth Rollins said softly. "Be safe. I love you."

"I love you, Mom." Catherine swiped a tear with the back of her gloved hand. She didn't want to openly cry as a newly minted Naval Officer, but the shining eyes of Captain Joseph Rollins told her that even he was about to shed a tear or two. "I'll call as soon as I'm settled." She promised, and with a final round of kisses, stood back, saluted her dad and, executing a perfect about face, walked into the crowd of graduates and family members scattering the area.

Walking through the sea of 1,212 newly commissioned Naval and Marine officers, 200 of whom were other women, Catherine's smile was as bright as the sun. This was what all her years of hard work since middle school had been for.

Stopping to hug her roommate, Carrie, and her parents, Catherine had continued walking when she heard "_Ensign_ Rollins!" in a voice she'd not only recognize anywhere, but one that sent a shiver down her spine. Spinning to her left, her hand flew to her mouth and she was airborne and in his arms before a choked "Steve!" escaped her lips.

/

Steve McGarrett held onto her tightly, just inhaling the scent of her hair as she mumbled "What? How?" Into the crook of his neck.

Finally pulling back to look at him, Catherine's eyes shone with happiness as she asked "How did you arrange this? Were you here for the ceremony?"

Steve laughed. "I called in a favor, and of course I got here in time to see you commissioned." He seemed to realize he was still holding her aloft and set her gently on her feet. "Congratulations, Cath. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Catherine whispered, taking Steve's hands in hers. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Steve, you could have had brunch with us, my Grandma was here …"

"I saw." Steve smiled. He knew how much Catherine adored her grandmother.

"You saw?" She was confused. "Why didn't you join us? My folks would have loved to meet you …"

She stopped as Steve shook his head. "I didn't want to intrude. Besides, you know how I'm not good at that normal family stuff … I …" He looked concerned. "You're not upset, are you?"

Catherine cut him off. "Upset? Of course not! I'm really happy you're here." She squeezed his fingers as they walked across the Yard towards Bancroft Hall. She'd always felt badly that Steve had very little contact with his family, and would never do anything to make him uncomfortable. "So …" She grinned. "How long do we have?"

"Right to the point, one of my favorite things about you, Rollins." Steve winked. He'd visited her a few times in the year since his own graduation, with some liberties being days while others were mere hours. Catherine knew the life. Understood it. And was always happy and excited for whatever time they could spend together. "Since your folks had to leave, how about I buy you dinner?"

"Dinner?" Catherine tilted her head and glanced at him as they continued to walk. "I repeat, How long do we have?" Her nose crinkled in a grin.

"Yeah. A celebration dinner. We've never had a fancy dinner in a nice restaurant before." Steve grinned back. "And we have two days. I'm here until you ship out." He shrugged "I'm … between assignments."

She brightened. Last time they'd only had 36 hours. And she'd had three classes that day so their time together had dwindled to 24. "You're on. Hey, everything in town's booked, where were you planning to stay?" She teased.

"Hadn't thought about it …" He teased right back. They'd spoken two days ago and Catherine had told him her folks couldn't stay long past Commissioning.

"Hmmf. Lucky for you I happen to still have a room. My parents left but I've got their room through tomorrow." She added excitedly. "I leave for my assignment Friday at 15:00. Mom wanted me to spend tonight and tomorrow in a nice pace, with a bathtub." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Very thoughtful, your mom." Steve squeezed her hand. "My stuff's in the rental car."

"Let's go, then. I can change and we'll have dinner." She turned and caught Steve's eyes. "Somewhere nice, right?" He nodded. "Because I doubt I'll be wearing anything other than BDUs to dinner for a few months at least."

/

_**Lowes Annapolis - 5-Star Hotel  
Room 819 • 10:00 p.m.**_

Catherine woke to find his hazel eyes looking into hers. She smiled at having Steve close. So close, in fact, they were sharing a pillow. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She kissed him. Repeatedly. "I was … _supposed_ … to get _dinner_." Her smile morphed into a grin and she ran a finger across Steve's lower lip before kissing him yet again.

"Yeah." He murmured when they broke the kiss, his eyes flashing in the dim light. "Sorry about that."

"Not complainin'" Her hand moved to his cheek.

"Good. And I'll feed you, promise." He turned into her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." Catherine told him sincerely. "For being here today." She knew how hard it was to arrange leave.

He pushed up on an elbow. "Got something for you."

Catherine's heart began to pound inexplicably. "Steve, you didn't have …" She began, but his quick kiss cut her off.

"Wanted to. Don't move." He slid off the bed and went to the duffel he'd dropped just inside the threshold when they'd practically combusted the second the door clicked closed.

When Steve returned to her, he was presenting a small package with a smile. "Congratulations, _Ensign_ Rollins."

Catherine slowly unwrapped the paper to reveal a vintage, leather bound book: _US NAVY NAVIGATION and NAUTICAL ASTRONOMY 1940_

"This is wonderful …" She ran a finger over the title while Steve silently watched, anticipation etched on his handsome face. When Catherine opened the cover and saw the stamped _'Steven McGarrett'_ and the neat script that read,_ 'Congratulations, Steven. With all our Love, Mother and Dad, 1940'_ her eyes filled with tears. "Steve, I can't accept …" Her voice caught and she couldn't finish.

"Please, Catherine." Steve said solemnly. "I want you to have it, okay?"

"But … this was your grandfather's … and he was …"

"My hero, yeah." Steve's eyes never left hers. "Please," he repeated. The normally confident young man looked unsure. "It'd mean a lot if …"

The rest of his words were lost in Catherine's gentle kiss. "Thank you, I'll treasure it. Forever." She said softly when they broke apart. "No one's _ever_ given me anything like this. Thank you."

He looked in her eyes, said, "You're welcome." And his demeanor changed. The confident, teasing look was back. "What say I call room service and get us some dinner? You can even put on a nice dress to wear …" Steve's eyes traveled over her naked body and he added, "While we eat." and looked around. "This is a pretty fancy place, even if no one's gonna see your dress in here but me."

"Nah."

"Nah? To the food or the dress?"

Catherine pushed him onto his back and looked down at him, her eyes sparkling. "The dress. I'm hungry, Sailor, and you owe me dinner. Clothes, on the other hand, are definitely _overrated_. At least for the next 48 hours."

Steve's delighted laugh echoed through the room until it was lost in their kiss.

…

..

**McGarrett/Rollins residence  
6:25 p.m.**

"…Dinner?"

Steve's voice pulled Catherine back to the present. "Sorry, what?"

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I said, 'where do you want to order dinner?'" Steve held up his cell, indicating he was going to call for takeout. "You were a million miles away."

She nodded. "I was thinking of the night you gave me the book. We missed dinner."

Steve's gentle smile turned lascivious as took her in his arms. "Worth it."

"Totally." She laced her fingers behind his neck. "But that was the _first_ in our never ending string of missed dinners."

Steve chuckled and tossed his cell on the night table, while backing her towards their bed. "And every single one was worth it. And we always make up for them at some point with a midnight snack." He played with the strings of her bikini before he tugged open the ties. "Or breakfast …"

"True." Her hands found his hair as she pulled him into a searing kiss - as her suit hit the floor.

"So? How hungry are you?" He panted and lowered her to the mattress.

"A midnight snack sounds just about right. Oh! Maybe I can wear a nice dress."

Remembering his suggestion of fourteen years ago, Steve chuckled, his laugh rumbling though her. "Even if no one's gonna see it but me?"

"On second thought?" Catherine's eyes glinted in the early evening light. "Nah."

"Hmmmm?" Steve was lost in the kisses she was peppering along his collarbone.

"Clothes are _still_ overrated."

/

End. Thanks for reading.

.

_This fic is dedicated to memory of my Uncle Jidge. The best uncle anyone could ask for. A lot of the ideas I get for my Steve & Gracie exchanges come from the great relationship I had with my uncle. His presence has been strongly felt this week; this dedication is my acknowledgement of that. _Love ya, Uncle Jidge!

_~ Mari_


End file.
